


[Vid] I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die)

by owl_coffee



Series: owl_coffee's vids [10]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: And everything is blue for him, and his self, 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen.





	[Vid] I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die)

'I'm Blue' is by Eiffel 65.

Password: socialnetwork

[I'm Blue](https://vimeo.com/332253921) from [Owl Coffee](https://vimeo.com/owlcoffee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the movie and remembered how well done it is. My first ever (cringey) vid was to the Social Network - I wanted to see what I could do with it now. Comments and thoughts welcome!


End file.
